Heart
by SakuHeart
Summary: ONE-SHOT! Sai's feelings for Sakura throughout the Naruto series. One-sided SaiSaku. This ends with SasuSaku and InoSai. Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.


**A/N ONE-SIDED SAISAKU! PLEASE NOTE THIS!**

**I'm not much of a fan for SaiSaku but this idea came to me and I couldn't help but write it down.**

**This ends in SasuSaku and InoSai.**

**This is trash, by the way.**** I tried to make it funny but it's just not.**

**Way to sell a story, right?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**Heart**

She wasn't the most attractive woman he had ever seen, most certainly not. Her forehead was too big and her bust size was almost non-existent. The pink hair was too bright and her green eyes were so abnormal. On a scale of 1-10, Sai would give Sakura a 5 on a good day.

Her personality didn't help her either. She had a temper, one that was quite hard to quell. Yamato had trouble containing her once Sai had called her an ugly bitch. Her loud voice hurt his ears, he was tempted to actually cover them.

She did seem to be a bit of a worry-wart, given by how she sent her blonde teammate concerned glances from time to time. Especially when Sai bad-mouthed Sasuke. Then, she smiled at him and apologised for her teammates behaviour. Sai was almost surprised by her change in demeanor but smiled back nonetheless. So when her fist flew into his face at such quick speed, he was a bit shocked, to say the least.

She had adjourned a fake smile to lure him into a false sense of security. That's when Sai re-evaluated his thoughts on her.

Sakura was smart, a bit sly and could think of ways to trick anyone. She was exceptionally skilled at chakra control, utilising it to enhance her strength and speed - a force to be reckoned with. And she could use her looks as a way to seem helpless when, in fact, she was a monster waiting to be unleashed.

Sakura Haruno was a very interesting girl. Despite her temper and stubborness, she turned to an emotional puddle at the mention of their estranged teammate, Sasuke Uchiha. Sai didn't know why, not even Naruro looked as sad as she did at the mention of his name.

When Sakura began to speak to him outside of their inn, Sai felt the urge to show her all of his works. However, he only had the piece he was working on and the picture book (he would never show anyone that book). At her sad smile after Sai refused to give her the book, he showed her the piece he was currently working on again and she complimented him.

"It's really nice, Sai-san." She even gave him a wink, making Naruto fume even more.

"Thank you, Sakura-san."

After their training exercise, Sai didn't see why Naruto was so upset at him. He went after the target and he answered the blonde's question about the definition of "comrade" correctly. Unintentionally, the Anbu found himself bad-mouthing Sasuke and angered his temporary teammate further. But Naruto kept his cool and revealed he would work with anyone to get his friend back.

"I really wanted to beat the shit out of you when you said all those things about Sasuke-kun." The pinkette revealed. "But Naruto's right. I would team up with you to bring him back."

Sai was glad she didn't punch him.

* * *

Sai walked into Konoha's library a couple of weeks after they failed the mission to retrieve Sasuke. He had finished his book on making friends and moved onto another guide. The next one he was going to read was about getting closer to another person.

As he read it, he understood certain things about getting close to someone. Some examples were "cuter nicknames" such as "honey," or "sweetheart." Another step was to offer help for anything as well as complimenting them at any time. The book also told him to actually listen to the person and show genuine interest in them.

Sai didn't know many people in Konoha yet. Therefore, he chose Sakura as the person he would try these on (Naruto was busy training and Yamato was watching him as well as Kakashi). So, he set off to find the pinkette. The blonde girl - Ino Yamanaka - was still new to him so he thought Sakura was the better choice.

She was wondering around the shopping district when he found her with multiple bags in hand. He thought that offering help would mean holding them for her so he did.

"Ahhh!" She squealed once he grabbed the bags and she kicked him in the groin. Sai's eyes buldged out of his head as he grabbed his manhood.

_Oof. _He thought.

"Sai-san, I am so sorry!" She exclaimed, helping him up. He ignored the burning sensation around his genitals.

"I... I wanted to hold the bags for you." He revealed once he regained his composure.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I thought someone was trying to steal them." She was alert. He felt almost... happy after hearing that. "Thank you!" She smiled as he held her bags for her - only after making sure he was okay.

"You're welcome, Sweetums." Sai replied and continued walking. Sakura paused for a second, feeling bewildered, before catching up to him. She didn't comment on the nickname.

They continued walking through the shopping district as Sakura blabbed on about something. Sai listened to it all because the book told him to offer comments on what she's saying so she knows you're listening.

"I'm so proud of Naruto. Sensei told me he's learning an extremely difficult jutsu. One that even Yondaime-sama couldn't learn."

"And what jutsu is that, Sweetums?"

"I'm not exactly sure, he didn't tell me. But Naruto is getting stronger, I can really see it."

"As are you, Sweetums."

"Oh, thank you, Sai-san. You are a really good listener."

"I only listen to you, Sweetums."

Sakura stopped walking suddenly, making Sai halt. "Is something wrong?" She asked seriously. The former Anbu was confused as to why she asked him this. But he concluded that she wanted a better compliment. He observed her face, looking for a better one.

"You have the nicest eyebrows." He said in his usual monotone voice. She looked at him in pure confusion. "Sweetums." He added, believing this was what had confused her.

"Seriously, what's going on?" She questioned.

"I'm saying what the book told me to." Sai answered.

"What book?" He handed her the book he borrowed from the library. She sweat-dropped when she read the title. "Sai-san... This is a guide to gain you a romantic partner."

He blinked at her. "What's that?" He asked and she almost screamed.

"Okay, um... A romantic partner is a boyfriend or girlfriend. Someone who is not just a friend but... someone more. Do you understand?"

"Like Sasuke Uchiha was to you?"

This time, she blinked at him before staring at the ground forlornly. "Not exactly... I felt for Sasuke in that way but he didn't... But the feeling wasn't mutual." She sighed.

Sai didn't say anything for a couple of minutes as he didn't know what to say. He thought that maybe he should wait for her to speak first. She didn't so he asked her a question that had been on his mind throughout the moment of silence.

"Sweetums, can I take your virginity?"

The poor boy was sent flying to the other side of Konoha, wondering what he had said that was so wrong.

* * *

A long time had passed since Naruto had learnt the Rasen Shuriken. And in that time, Sai and Sakura had grown closer. He continued to call her "Sweetums" and she started calling him "Sai-kun" but it was obvious she didn't harbour any romantic feelings for him. But, Sai was not sure how it was on his end.

Every single time she smiled at him, he felt some sort of warm sensation glide throughout him. And he remembered her smile for hours after she did it, as it began to be the only thing on his mind. He had a multitude of paintings of her. Some she knew about, some she didn't (such as the ones of her asleep. Shhh).

When Naruto would ask her out on dates, Sai inwardly smiled when she rejected him. When men cat-called at her, he sent ink lions after them. Sakura would always yell at him for that but he would always respond with "I'm protecting your honour, Sweetums."

Sai studied in books about these new things he was feeling. He asked some people, he even asked a doctor. The books said he was in love, the people said he was in love, hell, even the doctor said he was in love.

So, he was in love with Sakura. But he knew that her heart belonged to Sasuke, no matter the feeling not being mutual. How terrible. Sai loved Sakura who would never love him. Sakura loved Sasuke who would never love her.

It was tragic. Their hearts belonged to people who didn't even want them.

Currently, Naruto was training at Mount Myoboku. Sakura had come over to Sai's house once again to look at some new paintings. Sai often invited her over, hiding some of his "strange" ones away.

A few minutes after she arrived, the pinkette said she needed the bathroom. A few beats later, she yelled that there was no toilet paper so Sai went to get some. When he returned, he opened the bathroom door wide.

He saw the sight of Sakura's exposed pale legs. His eyes travelled up...

"Sai, what the hell?!" She shrieked, covering herself. "Get out!" He stood there. "Getoutgetoutgetout!"

He got out.

Later, Sakura exited the bathroom. She sighed at him. "You're not supposed to invade someone's privacy like that."

"Sorry, Sweetums." Underneath his dull voice, he sounded like a frightened child. Maybe she understood this because she punched his shoulder lightly with a smile and continued looking at his paintings.

Sai couldn't sleep that night. He repeatedly thought about that moment, the moment he walked in and saw her there, sitting on a toilet seat (the hottest thing in the world obviously).

Yes, Sai knew how sex worked. Sakura had told him and explained it in detail. But her explanation was very... technical. He learnt more information from other sources... Namely literature (Icha Icha. Highly recommended). So he knew what sex and masturbation and what all the other bits to do with sex were. One time, he asked Naruto and Kakashi when they were going to participate in an orgy and they laughed as if he made a joke.

Sai continued thinking of Sakura's legs. He never had thought of them that much. He focused on her face and ironing board of a chest. The focus on that area of her body stirred something within him.

This night was the first night Sai gave into the feeling. The second time he did it, he had a new set of sheets nearby just in case. The third time he did it, he imagined Sakura was in the room with him and she lowered herself onto him. The fourth time he did it, he was in his bathroom as Sakura was in his apartment, admiring his paintings.

He did feel guilty about that last one but... He couldn't help himself, he became addicted to her.

Oh, what he would give to have her for real.

* * *

Sai was worried to death during the Akatsuki's Invasion. He couldn't find Sakura at all, and every single horrid thought in the book plagued his mind. In the end, she was okay. She stayed on the sidelines to heal the wounded. After all, that was her duty as a medical ninja.

He hugged her for the first time after the invasion had been stopped. Well, she had hugged him before but he initiated it this time, surprising her. They both said they were glad the other was okay. And Sai almost confessed on the spot but he was stopped when Sakura yelled at Naruto and then hugged him for saving Konoha.

Sai was sad since he didn't think he would ever get a better chance to tell her...

* * *

Sai had never really felt anger before. But listening to the remaining members of the Konoha Twelve plan to KILL Sasuke did not sit well with him... Esepcially as he observed the look on Sakura's face.

He may have joined the Akatsuki, he was a rogue ninja and he attempted to kill them all. But... Naruto was determined to bring him back because he believed that the old Sasuke was still in there. Also, the blonde idiot promised to show Sai the bond between the two of them. Furthermore, Sai no longer wanted to see that forlorn look on the cherry blossom's face everytime Sasuke's name was mentioned - as if her heart broke into two, making his heart break into two.

"I'll do it." The conversation stopped with Sakura's words. She had just volunteered to be the one to kill Sasuke.

"Sakura-san..." Lee began. "I don't think-"

"I can do it." She cut him off.

"It should be a team effort." Shikamaru said.

"I'll go with her." They all turned to Sai.

Shikamaru thought about it for a moment and analysed the entire group. "Okay. Take Kiba and Lee too."

They were told to get their stuff ready to leave. Discretely, Sai sent an ink clone after Sakura to see what she was up to. When she placed the sleeping bombs in her pouch, he understood what her true intentions were.

And he knew he had to stop her.

* * *

After hearing Kakashi's description of the battle at Samurai Bridge, Sai was glad he wasn't there. It was a very emotional battle. Sakura even had a chance to strike Sasuke down but she didn't take it. Sai was glad she didn't. Imagine the fall-out between her and Naruto.

A knock on his door paused his thoughts. He didn't expect the girl he loved to be on the other side, but he didn't know if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

"Sai-kun..." She sighed. The last time they spoke, he revealed her true intentions right before the whole ordeal at Samurai Bridge. And when he tried to get her to stop, she turned Kiba and Lee against him before double crossing them all. She let them sleep on the side of the pathway and avoided their accusing stares all the way back to Konoha. In fact, she didn't talk to anyone.

Usually, he was the one to seek her out back in the village. But he didn't and he understood why.

"You hurt me." Sai said to her. It was a very simple statement in a very Sai-like manner. But it seemed affective as Sakura almost flinched in response.

"I know." She sighed once more. "I'm- I am so sorry for what I did. Sai-kun, I wasn't thinking straight. Please forgive me." Tears were in the corners of her eyes - she always was emotional, especially when it came to important things such as family, friends and whatever the hell Sasuke was to her.

Sai forgave her quickly. Maybe a bit too quickly. However, it was Sakura. How could he stay mad at her?

* * *

"I'm scared, Sai-kun." Sakura revealed as she put her sandwich down. Ever since Naruto had left for Turtle Island, Sai and Sakura met up for lunch almost daily.

"Scared of what, Sweetums?" The former Anbu asked.

"This war against the Akatsuki... Will we have to fight Sasuke-kun?"

Now Sai put down his lunch. He hadn't really thought about that, but Sasuke was on the side they were battling. This made things more complicated.

"Are Naruto and Sasuke going to kill each other?" Her voice was barely above a whisper. Naruto was not allowed to know of the war. However, it was hard to believe that he and Sasuke would not have another confrontation.

"Sasuke wants to destroy Konoha." Sai said. "He doesn't want to kill Naruto. At least, I don't believe he does. That's why it hasn't happened yet."

"He has tried to kill us, though." Sakura sighed, remembering her second mission with Naruto since his homecoming. To Sakura, it seemed that Sasuke wouldn't have cared if they were dead. He had also tried to kill her on Samurai Bridge but they had both tried it. And he did claim to want to kill Naruto then.

"He always seems to fail." Sai commented. "I believe that he can't bring himself to do it."

"How are you so sure?"

He turned to face her with a genuine smile. "Because I hope that, one day, the four of us will be friends."

Sakura seemed satisfied with his answer as she continued eating her lunch, telling Sai about her day.

* * *

Throughout the entire war, Sai was worried about Sakura and Naruto. Naruto had joined in on the fight and was in constant danger of being caught. And Sai didn't know what Sakura was up to in Kakashi's squad and in the Medical Ward.

However, he did find out that Sakura had found out a crucial piece of information about White Zetsu. He couldn't be prouder of her.

Eventually, the reanimations and most of the Zetsus had been killed. So, the squads moved to meet up with Naruto on the frontline. Sai wondered if Sakura would be there, but she was a medic. Medical ninja were not allowed to fight on the frontline.

But, sure enough, she was standing right behind Naruto as she healed him. She was smiling brightly despite being face to face with the monstrous Ten-Tails. It was because of her faith in Naruto.

Sai felt a bit left out so he jumped to her side. "Sai-kun!" She exclaimed, accidentally moving her healing hands away from Naruto. He complained, making her focus again. "I'm so glad you're okay." She said.

"I'm happy to see you two." Sai replied, addressing both Sakura and Naruto.

Not long after that, four people appeared beside them, confusing everybody. It was confusing because the four people were the previous Hokage.

"Oh," Minato began, glancing at his son who was being healed by Sakura. His eyes then drifted to said girl. "Do you happen to be my son's girlfriend?"

"Hm." Sai felt angry at the insinuation.

"Wha..." Sakura felt bewildered at the insinuation.

"Yeah! Yeah, she is!" Naruto felt estatic at the insinuation.

"Baka!" Sakura screamed, punching him right in the head. Nobody noticed Sai smiling.

"I'm sorry, Sakura-chan!" Naruto cried. His teammate grumbled as she continued to heal him. Minato smiled at them, remarking something about Kushina Uzumaki.

Suddenly, five more ninja appeared at the frontline. One of which was Sasuke.

Sai was surprised, to say the least. As was Sakura. But Naruto made it seem like he knew all along.

"...What are you doing here?" Sakura asked. Sasuke glanced back at her.

Sai knew why she was asking this. He remembered their conversation before the war began. She was frightened that he would attack them, but this didn't seem like the case.

"I'm not going to destroy Konoha." Sasuke revealed. "Instead, I am going to become Hokage."

A brief silence passed over the battlefield.

_"Ehhh?!" _Sakura broke it, her eyes wide in shock. _"Hokage?!"_

"That's the village leader." Sai told his teammate, in case she was confused. She gave him a dry look.

"What does he mean 'I am going to become Hokage'?" Kiba asked, infuriated.

"Don't." Sakura said to Sai before he could explain what that meant to Kiba.

Naruto stood up and Sakura's healing glow faded away. "I'm just going to have to beat you to it."

"Naruto..." Sakura put her hand out to him but paused before touching him.

"Sakura-chan, thanks for healing me. You should take some rest now." And with that, the blonde jumped to stand side by side with Sasuke.

Sai observed Sakura staring at their backs before clenching her fists in anger. The former Anbu believed that tears of frustration were going to fall down her cheeks.

"Sweetums..." He began, attempting to comfort her. However, she jumped forwards, right beside Naruto and Sasuke.

They both stared at her before Naruto cried, "Alright! Team Seven is back again!"

Sai felt a pang in his chest at that, but he ignored it.

After the terror of the Ten-Tails' signature attack being blocked by the Four Hokage, the beast sent out clones of itself to fight the Allied Shinobi Forces. "Go!" Hashirama shouted, and all the ninja began to run forwards to fight.

Sai retracted his blade. A clone came running at him, a small one. His blade sliced at its head, effectively killing it. He looked at the front to see Sakura battling a large clone. His immediate thought was to go help her.

...But she didn't need any help.

Sai suddenly felt so much chakra radiating from her body. He didn't know what it was but the feeling was so overwhelming that he actually felt intimidated by it.

She punched the clone in the stomache and it flew forwards. It passed straight passed Naruto and Sasuke, who both looked at it with shock. Also, it took many more clones along with it.

Sakura jumped up, moving right above them. "Shannaro!" She screamed as her fist collided with the ground.

Sai was terrified. Her fist shattered the earth beneath them, destroying many clones and making the Allied Shinobi Forces scared straight.

As the smoke cleared, Sai - as well as Sasuke and Naruto - were staring at her back. He noticed that she looked... a bit different.

She turned back to look at her teammates. A blue diamond seal was marked on her large forehead. Sai remembered how he insulted her because of it, but now, he loved it. It suited her.

"I have no desire to keep up a youthful appearance." She said. A much larger clone appeared in front of her. Instantly, Sasuke and Naruto attacked it and destroyed it.

Team Seven stood side by side at the front. Sai then felt that pang in his chest again. He felt left out... Sakura had told him that he wasn't just a replacement... But that was exactly how he felt now.

Maybe he was desperate to help. That's why he created a bird and flew above the clones. But they attacked him with wooden stakes and he fell to the ground.

Sakura and Naruto made sure he was okay.

"I'm fine." Sai told them. "But we need to find a way to get passed the clones to the Ten-Tails. And we also need support back here."

He didn't think any of the members of Team Seven had a solution to that problem... But they did.

"Summoning Jutsu!"

Sai stared up at Sakura, who stood on the great slug, Katsuyu. She had hid a lot from them, always sinking into the backround. But here she was, now one of the most known and respected Kunoichi in the Shinobi World.

God, he loved her.

* * *

In his Infinite Tsukiyomi, Team Seven consisted of six members: Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, Yamato, Kakashi and himself. He and Sakura were married, and were trying to have children.

Everybody was supportive of the relationship. At the wedding, they said things like: "It was always going to be the two of them!" and "Find a couple who love each other more than Sai and Sakura? You can't!"

But it wasn't real. And he hated that.

* * *

Sakura's heart belonged to Sasuke and Sasuke's heart belonged to Sakura. That's how it was, that's how it was meant to be.

She waited for him, as he was on his journey of redemption. She loved him, and now it was obvious that he loved her. Sakura and Sasuke... They both fit each other.

As for Sai, Ino had asked him on a date and he agreed. While he was down about how he would never have Sakura, he discovered that he actually enjoyed Ino's company.

Eventually, he discovered he loved her and she loved him. He didn't think he would love anyone as much as he loved Sakura but, with some time, Ino took her place.

He would always have strong feelings for Sakura. He felt that people still had a special connection with their first loves or crushes - as shown by Naruto and Sakura's special connection.

But, in the end, he was happy. If his heart never belonged to Ino, he would have never had his beloved son, Inojin - whom he taught his special techniques to.

He was happy, and that was all that mattered.


End file.
